


Owned

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't sure if he's ok with being Tony's little sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

It was actually pretty simple, Tony thought, he enjoyed using Loki's body and Loki loved being reduced to a sex toy, a wet, stretched hole. It was a win-win situation, the only problem was Loki's annoying tendency to over think everything.

 

It started when Tony was invited to Asgard to celebrate the second coronation of Thor. Little jealous Loki the Snowflake pouted the whole time, glaring daggers at his golden brother and Tony's unfunny jokes and hurtful remarks didn't help at all. Well. After the feast, when Loki was positively drunk and even more upset about losing the throne for good, Tony dragged him into some dark corridor and fucked against the wall.

The following day, at dawn, when the whole Asgard was hopelessly struggling with a massive hangover, Loki sneaked into the bedroom occupied by Tony and slipped under thin sheets. Tender and slightly sore, he pressed a pillow against his mouth as he got fucked again. It was so, so wrong, Thor would not approve of their tiny little fling and his chambers were awfully close to Loki's. One louder scream and Tony would never return to his tower in one piece. At the same time, it was just damn hot. A pale, lean body shook by the tremors of another orgasm, little irresistible Loki moaning sensually, shyly rolling his hips against Tony, taking everything without a single complaint. There were so many things Tony wanted to do to him, fuck him so hard he would drool and come untouched, wrap a hand around his throat, spank his rounded ass, fuck his lying mouth, everything was so tempting.

Naturally, later that day, Tony bent Loki over Thor's empty bed and made him come twice. Loki went so ruined by too much crushing pleasure, he just panted breathlessly and lay on the floor at Tony's feet, too worn out to even wipe his chin, wet with saliva and cum. Tony towered over him and watched the debauched god, loving how utterly dirty they both were.

'I should have know,' he muttered, two fingers pushing deep into Loki's swollen, abused hole. If it was even possible, Loki blushed more, his cheeks almost purple with shame or lust, or both, the poor thing whimpered pathetically, so oversensitive. 'I remember Stuttgart, you seemed very comfortable with surrendering to me, and later, your smug, sly grin when I fought with Thor to get you back. You are the happiest when someone owns you, right?'

'Stark, please, please, please!' Loki mewled and weakly attempted shifting away from the fingers curling inside him, rubbing his prostate, after a good fuck that had to be painful.

'Aww, look at you, finally saying "please", good boy. You're so tight, even now, damn, so wet. And softer. Try.'

Loki was mortified when Tony told him to insert his own finger- alongside Tony's. Now even his ears and neck flushed deep red and after a short moment of hesitation, the god obeyed and slowly slipped his index finger between his legs.

'Feel that? You're all puffy inside, very nice.'

Loki squirmed and gasped, exhausted and unable to come again, yet he couldn't stop a needy whine when Stark pulled out. His protests were silenced by fingers in his mouth, he sucked, licked and hummed around the digits.

 

Fortunately, Thor the King was too absorbed in ruling- sitting on the throne, drinking more mead than physically possible and inviting his golden-haired lady friend to his chambers, of course, just to show her his royal member. Odin the All-very-distant-father was relieved that his slightly rebellious son had finally settled down and stopped pursuing that strangely aggressive Midgardian woman. They didn't seem to mind Tony's prolonged presence in the palace, not that anyone saw much of him. Somehow the smug Midgarian Man of Iron preferred spending his time in the privacy of his chamber, or visiting the little princeling Loki the Snowdrop. Good, good, the Jotun finally found himself a friend, maybe now he would stop rambling about subjugation and blue cubes.

 

The best time to fuck Loki was in the morning, a sleepy, relaxed god waking up to a cock up his ass. What a wonderful way to start a day. Tony loved it more than he could admit, gentle stretching and applying scented oil, slowly gliding in- and then the body beneath him tensed up, muscles clenched, Loki was awake and very much aware of the intrusion. When Stark did that the first time, Loki lost his temper, yelled and threaten to cut off the cock that was going deeper and deeper between his asscheeks. He struggled to crawl off the bed but moments later he began to scream for an entirely different reason. With all that anger, the orgasm was more powerful than ever and for another hour Loki only lay motionlessly, humming contently.

 

'We have to stop,' Loki snapped and backed away from Tony, who only wanted to say goodnight and give Loki a little kiss. The nights were warm and quiet there, as long as people ignored the suggestive noise coming from Thor's chambers.

'Don't be ridiculous, Snowflake,'Tony chided playfully, giving Loki his best seductive smirk. It worked, Loki cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink and for sure he got hard, who wouldn't, Tony was called a playboy for a reason. He liked playing with boys like Loki. 'You love it. Don't tell me you wouldn't miss my cock.'

Loki clumsily moved backwards, still not trusting himself enough to let his guard down. They both knew the god was aching for Tony, he felt empty without a thick cock thrusting into him. A master of deception was unable of hiding the hunger that consumed him every time Tony crossed his filthy mind.

'No, this is wrong!' Loki reasoned and well, that was a valid point. However, Tony remembered how Loki melted in his arms, how quickly he turned into a shivering, moaning mess. They both enjoyed that, why stop it?

'Aren't you having fun?'

Adorably embarrassed Loki finally explained the cause of his concern- he was the bottom. How unseemly, a god, a prince, bending over for a Midgardian, a commoner! They used to be enemies, Loki even threw Tony out of the window, it was unacceptable for him to be passive in bed. He was a menace, a fierce warrior, it was just wrong!

'Oh, cupcake,' Tony beamed at him, relieved and amused. Fragile ego and complexes, he could deal with that. 'There's nothing wrong with being submissive. It doesn't mean you're weak. You just loved getting fucked, that's all. Chill out, I won't tell anyone.'

 

It wasn't the only time Loki had doubts and even though Tony wanted to treat him roughly and deny him his release, that would teach the bad boy a hard lesson, he understood the exact opposite would be more effective. Longer than usual foreplay and a few forceful thrusts was enough to send Loki over the edge. A nice screaming orgasm reminded him why he should swallow his pride. To make sure he wouldn't forget about it, Tony kept pounding him till the poor shaky godling came once again. The icing on the cake was a slurred, 'Thank you' that Loki mumbled into the pillow.

 

When Tony was leaving Asgard, he ordered Loki to visit him the same day, or else- no actual threat was necessary. Loki didn't keep Tony waiting, appeared in the tower shortly after Stark and without a word dropped to his knees, ready to let his mouth be used. Prideful, vain Loki lacked experience, he was choking with only a tip between his lips, tears welled up in his eyes but he relaxed when Tony stroked his hair comfortingly, encouraging him to continue.

'Good boy, just like that,' Tony instructed and gripped Loki's nape, slightly pulling him closer. 'Take it deep, use your tongue- ah, that's right, such a fast learner. Now suck.'

Loki got his chance to do it at his own pace, yet he was so sloppy and complained his jaw ached, Tony couldn't be blamed for losing his patience. Holding Loki's face in his hands, he fucked his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It didn't take long for him to come, Loki coughed and gagged on the spurts of cum, spat it out- right on Tony's shoe and ended up licking it clean.

As soon as he regained his composure, Loki said it was the last time. Changed his mind when Tony let him stay and took him to bed. Little Loki loved cuddling, what a surprise. Tony wasn't extremely affectionate and certainly didn't fall in love but he could endure Loki nuzzling his neck. It was worth waking up to a soft ass within his reach, Tony used it thoroughly that morning.

 

Sensitive and tight, Loki gasped every time Tony gave a rougher thrust. On all fours, holding onto the edge of the bed, Loki instinctively tried to pull away from too much stimulation. Tony wrapped one arm around his chest and kept him close, Loki whined but gave in and took it. He was stretched and lubed, his wet warmth enveloped Tony's throbbing cock. Without a warning, Loki screamed and clenched down rhythmically, intense pleasure washed through his body and left him limp and sated. A job well done, Tony smirked to himself as he paused for a moment to let Loki catch his breath. He petted Loki's hair lightly, then pressed one palm to the back of Loki's head, forcing his face into the pillow and resumed his thrusts. Muffled cries and high-pitched moans, arms flailing up, Loki struggled some more until he accepted the offering of another orgasm.

'We're still enemies,' Loki scowled at Tony after a short nap. How could be be that defiant when his inner thighs were sticky with drying bodily fluids? His hole had to be sore, Tony needed to check that- one finger reaching deep caused a violent twitch and a sharp intake of breath, Loki was delightfully responsive. Would it be too much to stuff him with anal beads? Or maybe a vibrating plug, just to keep him interested.

'Of course we are,' Tony agreed and tugged at Loki's hair, making him arch his back. 'You are so, so bad.'

'I'm still trying to subjugate Midgard and overthrow Thor.'

'I know. Have you ever used a vibrator? On yourself.'

 

The next time Loki wanted to put an end to their trysts, Tony ordered food and they had dinner, together, like normal people. Somewhere between his very first pizza and a chocolate muffin, Loki calmed down, glad that sometimes he and Stark were actually equal. Tony stopped bossing him around for a while and was rewarded with an enthusiastic blowjob.

 

It was not as complicated as Loki thought. He loved spreading his legs for Tony, taking Tony's cock up his ass and moaning shamelessly. Tony was more than happy to give Loki pleasure. Plus, being Tony's private fuckslut was very time-consuming and both Asgard and Midgard were safe from Loki's madness, what a completely unexpected bonus.

 


End file.
